1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to equipment that lays flat films or tubular films.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lay-flat equipment of this type is known. The equipment is used especially in extrusion devices, which extrude tubular films with the help of a blown film die. These tubular films are either laid flat completely or are sub-divided previously into films or tubular films and are laid flat subsequently. The lay-flat equipment usually consists of lay-flat plates and/or lay-flat frames placed against one another in a wedge-shaped manner, said plates and/or frames being loaded with surfaces, on which the film to be laid flat and/or the walls of the tubular film slide along. It has been suggested in recent times that rollers be used instead of these surfaces. This is illustrated, for example, in DE 101 40 577 A1 and EP 795 391 A2. The purpose of the use of the rollers is to prevent damages of the freshly extruded films caused by the lay-flat equipments. However, devising measures for further reducing these damages continues to be among the preoccupations of those of skill in the art.